1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor actuator (hereinafter simply referred to as “actuator” also) is conventionally used as a drive source for various mechanical devices. The actuator includes a housing and an electric motor contained in the housing. The rotational speed of the electric motor is reduced by a plurality of reduction gears, then the rotation thereof is transmitted to an output shaft 22, and the motive power is outputted from the output shaft.
In this type of actuator, the operating noise of the electric motor becomes a noise source and therefore a countermeasure for reducing the noise is required when the actuator is used under environment where low noise level is required. The reference (1), in the following related art list, includes such an example where an O-ring having a vibration resistance is attached to a part of an electric motor and the vibration propagating directly from the electric motor is absorbed by the O-ring.